ultimatewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Herbs/@comment-2601:646:C700:5750:5D18:A308:100D:A846-20200124032823
Emberkit laughed while playing with Bumblepaw. It was fun being a kit, having to never go training or hunting. At least, that’s what Bumblepaw lectured her about all the time. Darkstar was his mentor, and he was the clan leader, so that’s probably why Bumblepaw was always complaining, because Darkstar himself was Bumblepaw’s mentor. ' '“Bumblepaw, it's time to go hunting.” Darkstar called. “Oh, I gotta go, see you later!” Bumblepaw told her. As Emberkit watched him go, she sighed. Despite what Bumblepaw told her, she still wanted to be an apprentice. It looked so cool, get to train and hunt and go on patrol. She walked toward her mother Flowerfur, laying down and taking a nap. Ever since Emberkit’s father, Berryleaf, had left the clan to become a kittypet now called Jake, she had been distant and not very caring of Emberkit. Since Emberkit had no siblings, Emberkit thought it wouldn’t be that hard to take care of her, but her mother had been ignoring her for the past six moons of her life, so the other queen, Gingerleap, took care of her. “Flowerfur?” Emberkit asked Flowerfur. “What is it?” She grumbled. “Can you play with me?” Emberkit asked hopefully. “Bumblepaw had left for a patrol with Darkstar.” “Go ask Gingerleap or Owlpelt.” She growled. Head drooping, she walked out of the nursery to go take a nap in the sun. Did she really expect that Flowerfur would say yes. ' '“Hey Emberkit what’s wrong?” Owlpelt asked as she walked up to Emberkit. “Nothing…” Emberkit said, sighing. “You know what might cheer you up?” Owlpelt said gently. “No…” Emberkit mumbled. “A badger ride!” Owlpelt exclaimed, lifting Emberkit onto her shoulders. Laughing, Emberkit bounced around on Owlpelt’s back as they rode around camp. Bolivia, an elder warrior, half smiled as Emberkit went by. As a few minutes pasted, Darkstar, Whalepelt, Mapleshine, and Bumblepaw walked back in from patrolling. ' '“How was the patrol?” Emberkit asked Bumblepaw as he walked toward the apprentices den. “Not as bad as the other ones.” Bumblepaw mumbled as he flopped onto his nest. Emberkit curled up next to him and fell asleep. Emberkit woke up a few hours later and poked her head outside the den. It was pitch black, and was almost at moon high. “Did I really sleep that long?” Emberkit asked herself silently. She walked outside the den and heard something in the corner, coming from the nursery. It didn’t sound like anything she ever heard before, and definitely wasn’t another cat. She crept up to it, trying to be as quiet as possible. She reached the elders den, which was right next to the nursery, and leapt at the strange thing. She immediately regretted it. The thing, whatever it was, kicked her off and hissed, pinning her onto the ground. It snarled at her, and grabbed her by the scruff with it's huge muzzle. It ran for the entrance, but before the thing could reach it, Elkstorm walked out of the elders den to see what was all the commotion was about, and saw Emberkit dangling from the things jaws. ' '“Fox!” Elkstorm screeched. Whalepelt and Bolivia ran out of the warriors den, and Darkstar padded out of the leaders den on the tall rock. Whalepelt snarled and bit into its hind leg while Bolivia and Darkstar scratched at it's pelt. The fox dropped Emberkit onto the ground and bit into Whalepelt, and pinned him down, biting at his eyes. Darkstar ran to him and threw the fox off him, and ran to go get Tigerwing. Bolivia was still fighting the fox, and it seemed as if he was losing. “I have to do something!” Emberkit muttered under her breath, and leapt at the fox. She leapt onto it's back and dug her claws into it's silky fur, hanging on for dear life. Bolivia bit and the fox, and lashed at its neck. Whimpering, the fox fled the camp with his tail between his legs. Panting, Emberkit flopped onto the ground. She was so tired. She wish Bumblepaw or Flowerfur could have seen her. Tigerwing ran out of the Medicine cat den and began to fuss over her and Whalepelt. “Darkstar, grab Darkfang or Foxpelt and ask them to help you carry Whalepelt to the Medicine den.” Tigerwing said, examining Whalepelt’s cuts. “Emberkit are you ok?” Tigerwing asked, worried and looking over her. “I’m fine. ” Emberkit stuttered. “I just need to rest.” “Ok.” Tigerwing said, still half worried. As Tigerwing hurried over to Whalepelt, She gasped and almost collapsed. She was exhausted, and felt like she could sleep for moons. Despite her tiredness, she got up and walked to the apprentice’s den, wavering as she did. Emberkit saw Darkfang, the clan deputy, gently shaking Bumblepaw and telling him to get up. ' '“Come on Bumblepaw, I’m gonna take you on a patrol with Brightmoon and Foxpelt as soon as I announce the patrols.” Darkfang said gently. “Alright, Alright I’m up.” Bumblepaw grumbled. “Good. Darkstar’s with Whalepelt in the medicine den. A fox was trying to take Emberkit. Whalepelt, Bolivia, Darkstar, and Emberkit fought well, but Whalepelt got his eyes scratched.” “There was a fox attack?” Bumblepaw said, fully awake now, leaping to his paws. “It's gone now but-” Darkfang couldn’t finish before Bumblepaw ran over to Emberkit. “Are you ok? Did it hurt you? Oh i’m gonna claw it's ears out if I ever see it again! Bumblepaw said, extremely worried. Emberkit purred, amused.“No silly, I’m ok, just tired.” Emberkit responded. ' '“Ok, well I better get going.” Bumblepaw meowed, still a hint of worry in his voice. Darkfang walked out the apprentices den, Bumblepaw following him. Walking out the den, she decided to listen to Darkfang announce the patrols, bored. “ I will be leading a border patrol now with Brightmoon, Foxpelt, and Bumblepaw, and Mapleshine can lead the dusk patrol at dusk.” Darkfang announced, then walked down from the high rock. With a twitch of his tail, the patrol walked out of camp. No longer tired, Emberkit slumped under a bracken bush and tried to coax herself to sleep. It seemed to work, and she drifted off. “Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under the tall rock. Walking to the nursery, she poked her head out so she could watch it from a distance. Darkstar gave her a look, and gestured for her to come forth. Surprised, she sat under the tall rock next to Bumblepaw who had came back from the patrol and looked up at Darkstar. ' '“There had been a fox attack this morning, and all the warriors,” He paused, glancing at Emberkit. “And kits who participated in the battle fought well and bravely. I mostly want to talk about Whalepelt and Emberkit, how they exhibited bravery and courage. This does not mean Bolivia didn’t, though. Anyways, Whalepelt had fought with all the courage of starclan, but was sadly blinded by the fox. Let the fox burn in the dark forest forever. Emberkit, despite being a kit, fought with the courage of a full grown warrior, because of this I am making her an apprentice.” ''' '''Emberkit felt a huge surge of joy fill her, like she had never been this happy before, and that was probably true. “Emberkit, you have reached the age of six moons now, and you showed great strength in battle today, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. Your mentor will be Bolivia. I hope Bolivia will pass down all he knows onto you.” Darkstar said emotionlessly. Bolivia walked up and looked at Darkstar. ' '“Bolivia, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be brave and confident. You will be the mentor of Emberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all that you know to Emberpaw.” Darkstar finished. Emberpaw walked up to Bolivia and touched noses. “Emberpaw! Emberpaw!” The clan cheered, and Emberpaw puffed out her chest with pride, and knew that Bumblepaw would be cheering the loudest. Emberpaw shyly walked up to Bolivia, not knowing what to do. She had seen Bumblepaw with Darkstar all the time, but she still had no idea what to say. ' '“You already had enough rest to catch up with the sleep you missed during the fox raid. I’ll see if Darkstar can take Bumblepaw out for training with us. Stay here while I fetch Darkstar.” Bolivia told her, staring through her with his deep green eyes. ' '''Emberpaw nodded her head nervously, and glanced around the camp. Emberpaw suddenly realized her mother hadn’t congratulated her, or even talked to her. Emberpaw felt hopeful as Flowerfur emerged from the warriors den, reclaiming her nest, and was heading over to her. ' '''“Thanks for becoming an apprentice.” Flowerfur grunted. “Now I can finally get back to my duties, and not take care of an excuse of a kit like you.” Head drooping, she walked away, feet dragging on the ground. Why did her mother have to be so mean? “Emberpaw, come we’re going out to train.” Bolivia told her patiently. “Coming!” Emberpaw replied, trying not to sound to down. ' '''As she trotted along beside Bumblepaw toward the training grounds, she suddenly felt nervous. What if she fell on her face and embarrassed herself in front of Bumblepaw, Her new mentor, and the clan leader! It was practically as bad as the whole clan watching! Why did her first training session have to be with the clan leader? They had reached the training grounds, and Emberpaw prepared herself for the worst. ' '“Aright, Darkstar and Bumblepaw are gonna do some moves, then you try and do them.” Bolivia instructed. ' '“Ok Bumblepaw, I want you to fight me, and see if you can take me down.” Darkstar told him. ' '''Bumblepaw nodded, and leapt at Darkstar and hung on to his back. Darkstar relaxed and Bumblepaw loosened his grip, when Darkstar flung Bumblepaw off his back and pinned him on the ground. “Never let your guard down, even when your enemy is relaxed. If I was a real enemy, you would be dead by now.” Darkstar told Bumblepaw solemnly. ' '''Bumblepaw nodded, not even a bit fazed, and went back to training. ' '''“Emberpaw, try and copy what Bumblepaw did, but don’t let your guard down.” Bolivia told her. Emberpaw nodded stiffly, and sat down for a few seconds, before leaping on her mentor and taking him by surprise. She dug her claws in his fur, and clung on. Bolivia relaxed, but she still held on tightly. When he tried to throw her off, Emberpaw hissed, and held on harder. Finally she leapt off his back and met his gaze. “Good job, now let's practice hunting, this time with Bumblepaw.” Bolivia told her. Bumblepaw strutted up to them, and sat down looking at Bolivia. ' '“Ok, I’m gonna go easy on you Emberpaw since it’s your first day. Emberpaw you pretend to be a mouse, I’ll be an intruder, and Bumblepaw you will be yourself.” Bolivia told them. Darkstar blinked gratefully at Bolivia before heading back to camp. ' '“Bumblepaw, you are on a border patrol when you pick up the scent of mouse. You see that it is on your side of the border marking the twoleg place, so you decide to hunt it.” Bolivia told Bumblepaw. Emberpaw took a deep breath. How hard could acting out a mouse be? She crouched low so she looked like a mouse, and pretended to be eating a strip of grass on the ground. Before Emberpaw knew it, Bumblepaw had leapt on her back, and she held back a cry of pain and instead squeaked, trying her best to remain a mouse. Then Bumblepaw was threw off her back by Bolivia. “This is my prey, I haven’t eaten in weeks, unlike you selfish well fed clan cats.” Bolivia snarled at Bumblepaw. “This is Stormclan territory, and Stormclan prey!” Bumblepaw hissed at Bolivia, and sprang at him. Emberpaw walked as fast as she could when crouching to the other side of the clearing and then watched them fight, taking mental notes on how they fought. “Get out of Stormclan territory!” Bumblepaw yowled, attacking Bolivia. Bolivia tucked his tail under his legs and fled to the opposite side of the clearing next to Emberpaw. “Good battle moves, that’s enough training for today.” Bolivia purred. “Lets head back to camp.” As they walked out of the clearing, Emberpaw ears perked up. Mouse. “I smell mouse.” Emberpaw whispered softly. They both nodded silently, and Bumblepaw got into a crouching pose. He crept forward silently, and once he was a mouselenth apart from it, he leapt, and killed the mouse. It was a plumb one, and it would serve Stormclan well. They walked back to camp, and Bumblepaw laid the mouse in the fresh kill pile. “Why don’t you bring that to Whalepelt, he’s been distant ever since he became an elder.” Darkfang meowed, walking up to them. “Ok.” Bumblepaw mumbled, sounding weird with the mouse blocking most of his mouth. “I’m gonna go take a nap, I’m tired from all the training.” Emberpaw mewed, and walked into the apprentices den. There was only one occupied nest in the middle, which was Bumblepaws, so she settled in an unoccupied nest next to Bumblepaws. Emberpaw yawned, sleepy, and went to sleep. Emberpaw woke up. It was almost night, and she walked out of the den to see what she could help with. “Emberpaw can you help get the tick off Elkstorm’s back?” Tigerwing asked her muffled by the moss covered in mouse bile in his mouth. Trying not to gag, Emberpaw nodded and took the piece of moss and headed toward the elders den where Whalepelt was lounging out. “Is Elkstorm here?” Emberpaw asked. “Why would he be here?” Whalepelt murmured. “This is the apprentices den.” Whalepelt said. “Oh hi Maplepaw!” Whalepelt said again, grinning and blushing at her. Worried, she wandered over towards the medicine cat den to tell Tigerwing. ' '“Tigerwing I think Whalepelt is sick.” Emberpaw meowed, worried. “You sure?” Tigerwing asked her, his eyes blinking. “Come see.” Emberpaw told him and hurried toward the elders den. As they walked in, Whalepelt greeted them with an enraged snarl. “Tigerkit get back into the nursery! Flowerkit scram to!” Whalepelt snarled at them. “Whalepelt you need to stop hallucinating.” Tigerwing murmured, worried. “I need to go ask Darkwhisker and Elkstorm how warrior ceremony went!” Whalepelt protested. ' '“Dawnstar made them warriors, but not me! Now I have to work with Darkpaw by myself!” He huffed. Tigerwing rushed away to the medicine cat den to get some herbs.